Otsuka Hikaru (MST)
FOREWORD: This is an MSTing of an Original Character. Required within is a sense of self-deprecation, sarcasm, black humor, and the ability to see just how '''serious' the serious business of fanfic writing really is.'' Without further ado, here we go! Otsuka Hikaru (nee Ohno) is an Original Character... Nitramy: ''It's actually '''not','' as you'll find out below.'' ...for Nitramy's "Naruto: Arcane Heart" series of crossover fanfics featuring Naruto, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and many others. N: Worldbuilding wastes a lot of my writing effort, and haters such as that dyslexic hack tahu-something-other on Spacebattles don't help. As of the latest chapter of "Naruto: Twin Fates", Hikaru is currently in training at the Temple of Origins, striving to control the power of her bloodline. Biography: * Birth name: Ohno Hikaru N: Told you she's not original. XD * Affiliation: Kusagakure (former), Oni no Kuni N: Because I have an obsessive-compulsive need to connect anime, manga, and movie canon comprehensively even though it would make the average fanfic writer's head implode. '''For Science. You monster'.'' * Rank: Chunin (at the time of her being declared a missing-nin) N: She has as much skill as an average Konoha jonin, though. And yeah, that's a jibe to all the "council keeps Naruto as a genin" fanfic crap. * Height: 6'0 N: She's tall. Not as tall as scaled-Klan Klein though, '''that's seven feet nine inches of woman'.'' * Weight: 173 lb. N: Had it BMI-checked to make sure Hikaru had proper proportions, heheheh. * Primary Element: Water Release / Earth Release (Wood Release is possible, but inactive and/or sealed) N: Mokuton will not be *gasp* plot-relevant in my story, believe it or not. As is the Senju who spread his or her wild oats in Kusagakure, whose line ended up producing Hikaru. * Ninja Registration Number: 77445 Hikaru is a Kusagakure heavy-combat kunoichi who unknowingly possesses a latent Wood Release bloodline. It is because of this reason that her jonin-sensei and her two teammates (her older sister Kei and their paramour - don't ask - Tomonori Tsuda) were killed in an attempt by the Bloodline Harvesters of Kumogakure to kidnap her. N: Again, Hikaru is not an original character. Neither is Kei and Tsuda. It is during this time that she comes into contact with a strange artifact called Fafnir. She is also promoted to Kusagakure's Forest Patrols around this time. The finals of the Chunin Exams in Sunagakure, against Uchiha Sasuke, is the first time she uses Fafnir's power in plain sight. N: I'll get around to writing that fight, just lemme finish this, and that, and this, and that... This results in Kumo wanting to kidnap her again - and here Kusagakure's higher-ups decide to banish her to avoid being in Kumo's line of fire. From here, she makes her way to Oni no Kuni, where she serves as Priestess Shion's bodyguard along with the enigma known as Mari Ming Onette. N: Wonder what would my version of Naruto do if Shion asked him for help in prolonging the line of priestesses? Lupin dive? XD After teaming up with Tsuchi Kin... N: I admit one of my weaknesses is my inability to kill characters off. ...and Sieghart from Otogakure; and Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya from Konohagakure, Hikaru and Mari manage to rescue Princess Shion from the demon priest Moryo. As it turned out, the human form was just a shell for an even darker force - the entity known as Dark Armon, a defender of the land brought into darkness by a mysterious force. After the battle, Hikaru joins Mari in investigating the Floating Continent, the Temple of Origins, and is introduced to Vanessa the Temple's guardsman, under whom she currently trains. N: Who the hell is Vanessa? She's a miniboss-turned ally in the Temple of Origins. Season 3 also featured an armor set to make your character look like her. Statistics: (Note - these statistics were last tabulated in Kusagakure, it is most likely that she has become much more proficient in the ninja arts now.) N: Way to go, Captain Obvious. Do people die if they are killed? * Ninjutsu: 3.5 * Genjutsu: 2.5 * Taijutsu: 4 * Intelligence: 4 * Speed: 3.5 * Strength: 4 * Stamina: 4 * Hand Seals: 1.5 (Note: This score can be interpreted as either of two things: one, either Hikaru is too much of a frontline close-combat ninja to use jutsu with many handseals; or two, Hikaru refines whatever jutsu she knows to be usable with as few hand seals as possible.) * Total: 27 N: If '''injutsu' (sexcraft) was part of the databook stats, Hikaru would be a solid 5, awesome for someone who's not a seduction specialist. She just happens to be really, really kinky.'' * Armed Device: Fafnir the Defender of Nature * Forms: Axe / Crescent / Scythe / Stormpike N: '''I MISS THE FORES'*is shot*'' Trivia: * Hikaru is Ohno Hikaru from Takemura Sessyu's "Take On Me" with the serial numbers filed off. It is also presumable that the events of said manga also took place before Hikaru's team was killed off. Also, in a parallel to Uzumaki Naruto, Hikaru took on the last name Otsuka for her own protection (the last name of her mother). N: How original. XD * Fafnir's Device Spirit is Ryan the Elven Druid. Whenever Hikaru taps on his power, her ears grow long and pointed, much like an elf's. N: Oh look, as if I needed to scrape the bottom of the barrel for fetishes XD * Currently, Hikaru's Wood Release is only good for synchronizing with her Device. It remains to be seen what her other abilities with the legendary Senju bloodline are... N: Boobs on par with Senju Tsunade's, obviously. That would also explain why your older sister Kei is as flat as a board and looks 13 despite being 26 XD * Hikaru's parentage isn't exactly a closed secret, as any of the Senju clan could have scattered their wild oats, so to speak, so a Kusagakure kunoichi having the founding bloodline of Konoha isn't too far-fetched. N: Ya, rly. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wood Release Category:Senju Clan Category:MST'd Version Category:Serious Business Category:Arcane Heart series